Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
Description of Related Art
Rapid improvements in semiconductor processes have produced smaller and smaller transistors and other integrated devices. However, the miniaturization of these devices also increases their risk of damage by static electricity. Electrostatic discharge (ESD) arises when electrostatic charge accumulated on one object (for example a human body or a piece of equipment) is conducted onto a second object (for example a power device). This conduction of charge often results in damages to devices, whether through electrical over-voltage stress or through thermal stress caused by large currents. Thus, there is a need for an ESD protection circuit which may provide adequate ESD protection in the devices.